narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Character Popularity Polls
For the first few years of Naruto's publication, an annual character popularity poll was held. Readers could vote for their favorite character and the results would be included with a later chapter. The top-ranking characters are drawn together in a two-page colour spread. Some of the later polls also included a jutsu popularity poll. The most recent poll was in 2011. Character Poll 1 Results for this poll were given with manga chapter 60. #Kakashi Hatake - 22,692 votes #Naruto Uzumaki - 16,729 votes #Sasuke Uchiha - 13,674 votes #Iruka Umino - 7,128 votes #Sakura Haruno - 3,055 votes #Rock Lee - 2,327 votes #Gaara - 1,353 votes #Haku - 1,302 votes #Zabuza Momochi - 756 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 553 votes #Anko Mitarashi - 332 votes #Neji Hyūga - 288 votes #Kurenai Yūhi - 217 votes #Might Guy - 216 votes #Orochimaru - 199 votes #Ibiki Morino - 174 votes #Asuma Sarutobi - 165 votes #Masashi Kishimoto - 157 votes #Inari - 156 votes #Konohamaru Sarutobi - 143 votes #Kiba Inuzuka - 135 votes #Kabuto Yakushi - 110 votes #Team Dosu - 107 votes #Tenten - 83 votes #Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - 72 votes #Temari - 71 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 66 votes #Kankurō - 62 votes #Ebisu - 55 votes #Ino Yamanaka - 53 votes Character Poll 2 Results for this poll were given with manga chapter 107. #Naruto Uzumaki - 2,788 votes #Kakashi Hatake - 2,635 votes #Iruka Umino - 1,562 votes #Sasuke Uchiha - 1,400 votes #Rock Lee - 1,013 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 1,002 votes #Gaara - 709 votes #Hayate Gekkō - 590 votes #Gamabunta - 581 votes #Jiraiya - 503 votes #Haku - 434 votes #Minato Namikaze - 402 votes #Neji Hyūga - 396 votes #Sakura Haruno - 359 votes #Zabuza Momochi - 269 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 245 votes #Kiba Inuzuka - 199 votes #Might Guy - 172 votes #Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - 170 votes #Akamaru - 138 votes #Masashi Kishimoto - 126 votes #Kabuto Yakushi - 122 votes #Tadpole - 113 votes #Shino Aburame - 110 votes #Anko Mitarashi - 108 votes #Orochimaru - 105 votes #Kotetsu Hagane - 100 votes #Temari - 94 votes #Asuma Sarutobi - 92 votes #Tenten - 75 votes #Kankuro - 64 votes #Ino Yamanaka - 63 votes #Itachi Uchiha - 62 votes #Izumo Kamizuki - 50 votes #Kurenai Yūhi - 49 votes #Pochi - 33 votes #Konohamaru - 29 votes #Dosu Kinuta - 28 votes #Squirrel - 26 votes #Snow hare - 25 votes #Ninken - 24 votes #Inari - 24 votes #Ibiki Morino - 20 votes #Ebisu - 17 votes #Unnamed Tokubetsu Jōnin - 17 votes #Unnamed ANBU - 16 votes #Kin Tsuchi - 16 votes #Ningame - 14 votes #Gama - 14 votes #Chōji Akimichi - 13 votes Character Poll 3 #Kakashi Hatake - 8,198 votes #Naruto Uzumaki - 7,759 votes #Iruka Umino - 4,627 votes #Sasuke Uchiha - 3,826 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 1,788 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 1,534 votes #Gaara - 1,413 votes #Rock Lee - 1,390 votes #Sakura Haruno - 1,186 votes #Neji Hyūga - 1,174 votes #Itachi Uchiha - 1,020 votes #Shino Aburame - 997 votes #Might Guy - 896 votes Character Poll 4 Results for this poll were given with manga chapter 199. #Naruto Uzumaki - 7,689 votes #Kakashi Hatake - 6,560 votes #Sasuke Uchiha - 4,843 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 4,700 votes #Iruka Umino - 3,855 votes #Neji Hyūga - 3,222 votes #Rock Lee - 2,522 votes #Gaara - 1,868 votes #Itachi Uchiha - 1,619 votes #Sakura Haruno - 1,348 votes #Jiraiya - 1,235 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 1,182 votes #Tsunade - 1,058 votes #Haku - 941 votes #Temari - 930 votes #Hayate Gekkō - 876 votes #Kiba Inuzuka - 599 votes #Might Guy - 567 votes #Genma Shiranui - 541 votes #Minato Namikaze - 529 votes #Chōji Akimichi - 399 votes #Orochimaru - 345 votes #Ino Yamanaka - 286 votes #Akamaru - 271 votes #Shino Aburame - 253 votes #Asuma Sarutobi – 237 votes #Kabuto Yakushi - 237 votes #Zabuza Momochi - 207 votes #Tenten - 135 votes #Anko Mitarashi - 120 votes Jutsu Poll 1 #Rasengan - 5,128 votes #Lightning Cutter - 4,395 votes #Chidori - 3,216 votes #Shadow Imitation Technique - 3,160 votes #Summoning Technique - 1,897 votes #Byakugan - 1,728 votes #Sharingan - 1,639 votes #Shadow Clone Technique - 1,415 votes #Reverse Lotus - 1,400 votes #Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - 1,162 votes #Sexy Technique - 1,013 votes #One Thousand Years of Death - 909 votes #Dance of the Crescent Moon - 864 votes #Lion Combo - 700 votes #Uzumaki Naruto Combo - 666 votes #Sand Binding Coffin - 641 votes #Front Lotus - 610 votes #Tsukuyomi - 597 votes #Sand Waterfall Funeral - 566 votes #Harem Technique - 493 votes Character Poll 5 Results for this poll were given with manga chapter 245. #Sasuke Uchiha - 6,647 votes #Naruto Uzumaki - 5,614 votes #Kakashi Hatake - 5,430 votes #Iruka Umino - 4,128 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 3,003 votes #Itachi Uchiha - 2,997 votes #Neji Hyūga - 2,497 votes #Sakura Haruno - 2,394 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 1,598 votes #Gaara - 1,383 votes #Temari - 1,037 votes #Kiba Inuzuka - 788 votes #Rock Lee - 722 votes #Ino Yamanaka - 717 votes #Haku - 706 votes #Tsunade - 595 votes #Might Guy - 559 votes #Kimimaro - 478 votes #Kabuto Yakushi - 473 votes #Hayate Gekkō - 434 votes #Shino Aburame - 377 votes #Minato Namikaze - 345 votes #Jiraiya - 317 votes #Tenten - 280 votes #Tayuya - 225 votes #Asuma Sarutobi - 221 votes #Orochimaru - 211 votes #Kisame Hoshigaki - 202 votes #Shizune - 163 votes #Kankurō - 117 votes Jutsu Poll 2 #Rasengan - 6,354 votes #Chidori - 5,665 votes #Lightning Cutter - 5,188 votes #Tsukuyomi - 3,447 votes #Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - 1,624 votes #Summoning Technique - 1,611 votes #Shadow Imitation Technique - 1,575 votes #Sharingan - 1,531 votes #Byakugan - 1,197 votes #Mangekyō Sharingan - 670 votes #Shadow Neck Bind Technique - 653 votes #Sexy Technique - 617 votes #Lion Combo - 616 votes #Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance - 576 votes #Mind Body Switch Technique - 535 votes #Reverse Lotus - 513 votes #Sakura Blizzard Technique - 511 votes #Harem Technique - 509 votes #Shadow Clone Technique - 499 votes #One Thousand Years of Death - 490 votes Character Poll 6 Results for this poll were given with manga chapter 292. #Sasuke Uchiha - 3,242 votes #Kakashi Hatake - 2,916 votes #Deidara - 2,555 votes #Naruto Uzumaki - 2,283 votes #Iruka Umino - 2,232 votes #Sasori - 1,949 votes #Gaara - 1,934 votes #Neji Hyūga - 1,785 votes #Minato Namikaze - 1,458 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 1,409 votes #Itachi Uchiha - 1,369 votes #Sakura Haruno - 1,359 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 1,048 votes #Kabuto Yakushi - 829 votes #Kiba Inuzuka - 677 votes #Temari - 671 votes #Ino Yamanaka - 662 votes #Rock Lee - 640 votes #Kankurō - 519 votes #Might Guy - 503 votes #Asuma Sarutobi - 449 votes #Tenten - 395 votes #Hayate Gekkō - 283 votes #Orochimaru - 237 votes #Genma Shiranui - 230 votes #Shino Aburame - 226 votes #Haku - 168 votes #Tayuya - 164 votes #Tsunade - 161 votes #Kimimaro - 148 votes Naruto Databook 3 Character Poll The third Naruto databook compiled the results of the first six polls to determine the most popular characters overall. #Kakashi Hatake - 48,431 votes #Naruto Uzumaki - 42,862 votes #Sasuke Uchiha - 33,632 votes #Iruka Umino - 23,532 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 11,211 votes #Sakura Haruno - 9,701 votes #Neji Hyūga - 9,362 votes #Gaara - 8,660 votes #Rock Lee - 8,614 votes #Itachi Uchiha - 7,067 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 6,917 votes #Haku - 3,551 votes #Might Guy - 2,913 votes #Temari - 2,803 votes #Minato Namikaze - 2,734 votes #Deidara - 2,555 votes #Kiba Inuzuka - 2,398 votes #Hayate Gekkō - 2,183 votes #Jiraiya - 2,055 votes #Shino Aburame - 1,963 votes Naruto Tenth Anniversary Poll To celebrate the tenth anniversary of Naruto, the English Shonen Jump held two popularity polls: voters' favorite Konoha ninja and favorite member of Akatsuki. Konohagakure Poll #Naruto Uzumaki - 38% #Shikamaru Nara - 12% #Hinata Hyūga - 11% #Neji Hyūga - 8% #Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee - 5% #Kakashi Hatake and Kiba Inuzuka - 4% #Shino Aburame - 2% Akatsuki Poll #Sasuke Uchiha - 28% #Itachi Uchiha - 20% #Pain and Tobi - 10% #Deidara - 7% #Suigetsu - 5% #Konan - 4% #Kisame, Sasori, and Hidan - 3% #Zetsu - 2% #Karin and Kakuzu - 1% Character Poll 7 Results for this poll were given with manga chapter 531. #Naruto Uzumaki - 6,880 votes #Sasuke Uchiha - 5,791 votes #Kakashi Hatake - 4,828 votes #Gaara - 4,239 votes #Itachi Uchiha - 4,011 votes #Deidara - 3,623 votes #Minato Namikaze - 3,477 votes #Sasori - 3,152 votes #Shikamaru Nara - 2,533 votes #Hinata Hyūga - 2,517 votes #Iruka Umino - 2,494 votes #Sakura Haruno and Sai - 2,188 votes Category:Naruto